


EreRi One Shots

by EreriLover247



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal eating out, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Character Death, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Crying Eren Yeager, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Eren Yeager, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dorks in Love, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, F/F, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, German Eren Yeager, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Insecurity, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Levi Has No Gag Reflex, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Loves the Dirty Talk A LOT, Levi likes it rough, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager+Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loves It Actuallly, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mentioned Kuchel Ackerman, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Not Happy, Not really minor eruren but its implied i guess, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sad Ending, Sad Eren Yeager, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scarred Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicidal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, True Love, Vaginal Eating Out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dd/lg, little girl Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: A bunch of Eren×Levi one shots. Seme Eren and Uke Levi. Also, some of these are inspired by songs.★ ¡Enjoy! ★DeathDepressionSome Romance Thrown InFluffSmutsYaoi/M×M/B×B/Eren×Levi/Gay StuffI Don't Own Any Characters Unless I Throw In An OC. I Don't Own The Anime Either. I Do Own The Stories/Plots, Though, And Will CopyStrike If Copied.SUICIDE/ABUSE  HOTLINE: 1-800-273-8255SEXUAL ABUSE HOTLINE: 1-800-656-4673YOU ARE NOT ALONE!~•Your Alpha•~
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Insecurity [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say but... Hi?¿

Me and Levi were in his office: me sitting on the couch absolutely bored, and him doing paperwork like he always does. I was getting worried these days. Levi wasn't allowing me to touch him intimately like we used to do. He's growing distant. I'm scared. What if he leaves me?

_What if I'm no longer needed? Does he still love me? Want me? Need me?!_

"-ren! Eren! I'm talking to you! Listen, you brat!"

I jolted in surprise, eyes focusing on the dark grey of my lover. "Yeah, Lee?"

He rubbed his eyes with a fist, a playful glare shining in the beautiful orbs. "What's got you so deep in thought that you didn't hear my call? I said your name four times."

I blinked, pondering on whether or not I should tell him. "Is everything alright, Lee?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well...ah...you see...I'm worried. Did I do something wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague since we got back last week. Has something changed? Do you-?"

"Eren? Please be quiet. You didn't do anything. I still love you. I'm not going to leave you. We are perfectly alright. Trust me, okay? I've just been...feeling down lately, I guess. I know I haven't been as intimate with you as of late, but it's just because I've been overthinking some things."

"What about, Heichou? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Eren. No need to-"

"Don't! Don't tell me to not worry about you because I won't stop! I will always worry about you! Nothing you say will change my mind! I love you Levi! I always have and I always will!" I had jumped to my feet, walked around the desk that separated us, and grabbed the corporal's hands as I spoke.

I pulled him into a kiss, gentle and passionate, yet hard and full of all the love I could muster into it. He returned it, kissing me just as passionately as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I moved my hands to grip his waist and picked him up.

He wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me ever closer as he pulled away and laid his head against my shoulder, panting.

"It's my scars...I'm scared you won't love me because I'm not beautiful underneath my clothes," Levi mumbled against my collar bone.

"Your...scars?" I frowned, thinking before I said, "Can I see them? Please?"

He tensed in my grip, and I prayed he didn't reject the offer.

"Sure...take me to my room?" He asked softly, and I obliged, carrying him to his private chambers.

I laid him on the bed, crawling above him as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving to his jaw, then lower as I unbuttoned his shirt and removed his cravat. I pulled off his shirt, kissing his pecs as I studied his body.

Right below his collar bone, he had a scar going half way across his chest. A large jagged scar wrapped around his waist, in the shape of teeth marks. I kissed them all, muttering 'I love you' under my breath after each peck of my lips on his skin.

I stripped his pants slowly, kissing the scar that wrapped around his waist and disappeared under his belt. I skipped his genitals, pressing my lips to scars etched in his thighs from knife fights and self-harm from when he was younger.

He doesn't do it anymore, but every night before bed, I make it a point to check him head to toe to make sure he doesn't hurt himself any longer.

When I reached his calves where the scars ended, I went up and started kissing his scars one by one again until I got back to his face, kissing his lips deeply as I removed his boxers. I brought a hand to his face and touched his mouth with three fingers.

"Suck," I muttered, placing small pecks on his cheeks as he wet my fingers.

When they were ready, I skimmed my wet fingers over his spine, sending chills down the ravens back as I rubbed his tight entrance. I inserted the first digit, going slow as my other hand caressed the scar on his hip. I mouthed his collarbone, leaving a small mark as I added a second finger gently, scissoring him at a snail pace. I upped to three fingers, preparing him carefully before his whispers reached my ears.

"Dammit, brat. I'm not made of glass. Just hurry up and take me, please. I want to feel you. It's been too fucking long, on both ends."

I chuckled dryly, removing my hand from his backside and gripping his thighs in a strong but vigilant grasp. I bent down and kissed him on the lips lightly, aligning myself to his puckered entrance and pushing in with ease. We both let out soft sounds at the pressure of breach.

His soft moan washed over my skin like a summer breeze. My groan joined in like a wave, washing over his sound of pleasure. I peppered his face in kisses, allowing him to adjust to my girth before I continued moving.

"Move. Please? It's fine," Levi whispered in my ear, hands wounding around my neck to dig his trimmed nails into my back muscles.

"I'm not going to go fast, or hard, because I want to take my time with you. I want to make love with you, not fuck you. Alright, love? I'm doing this for you. Not me," I mumbled against his hot shoulder, pulling my hips back and thrusting them forward placidly, barely moving his form forward as I started a gradual pace.

My cock slid against his prostate in a certain thrust, and I kept the angle as I continued the gentle lovemaking. His compassionate cries and moans of pleasure filled my ears sweetly as I moved inside him, not speeding my movement at all, no matter how much I was begged by the captain. I felt the coil inside start to wound up and reached down to grip his length in my hand, stoking it to the tempo of my hip thrusts.

He pulled himself closer, driving me deeper still into him, as he bit his teeth into the jugular of my shoulder. I gasped at the pressure, internally telling myself to keep the steady pace. This is about him. His pleasure. Not yours.

I watched Levi finally let go, releasing my flesh from his jaw as he closed his eyes, mouth set in an 'o' shaped expression, as he came in my grip. I allowed myself to go a little faster, before falling over the edge myself as the thread snapped, and I finished inside him. I pulled out and put him in a comfortable position before heading to the bath room to fetch a cool wet cloth.

I returned to him and cleaned him up, placing more tender kisses to each scar decorating his muscled form delicately. He thanked me in a hushed, gravely whisper, a hand placed on my cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Levi. Forever and always."

"Forever and always, brat," he returned quietly, eyes drooping shut as he curled up.

I finished the task and got in bed behind him, wrapping my arms around him after I doused the flame in the lantern on the bedside table. I closed my eyes, laying my chin on his temple as I placed a kiss on his head.

"Sleep, Lee. I'm here. I'll be here when you awake, okay? Don't worry, love," I mumbled in his hair, squeezing his waist gently.

"'Kay, brat. Thanks for takin' care of me. 'Ove you."

I giggled, whispering the words of endearment back. "Anytime, love. I'm always here for...you...


	2. 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙳𝚘 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝙺𝚗𝚘𝚠 [ANGST?+FLUFF]

⛾—𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦—⛾

**Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep**   
**Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories**   
**Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**   
**Little do you know I need a little more time~**

**Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside**   
**I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**   
**I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**   
**Little do you know I need a little more time~**

Oh how these lyrics mirrored my soul. My name is Levi Acke– Jäger, and I'm 22 years old. I've been married to him for three years, when I turned 19. He was 21, and already running his father's company. I wrote at home, and he published my stories after sending them to an editor.

For three months we have been growing apart in our relationship, and all I can say is: I'm scared. I love him, yet he is growing farther apart from me, even though we sleep in the same bed every night and eat at the dinner table at the same time. It isn't the same anymore. He doesn't talk to me. I'm scared that he may be cheating on me.

There's always a pretty little secretary keeping him company in his office when I go to visit, and I always wonder if they had been warming up before I barged in. He's denied the accusations many times over, now. Even Mikasa, my sister and his work partner, says nothing is going on with him or "Petra". I like to believe so, but only because I love him, and I don't want to leave him.

All I hope right now is that he doesn't leave me.

Placing the book on the bedside table, I removed my reading glasses and set them on top of the leather binding, shutting the lamp off as I slipped down onto my pillow. I closed my eyes and listened for Eren coming home since I couldn't sleep.

_Ill wait I'll wait_   
_I love you like you've never felt the pain_   
_I'll wait_   
_I promise you don't have to be afraid_   
_I'll wait_   
_My love is here and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_

_Little do you know I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_   
_Little do you know all my mistakes ate slowly drowning me_   
_Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_   
_Little do you know I love you till the sun dies_

_Oh wait, just wait_   
_I love you like you've never felt the pain_   
_Just wait_   
_I love you like I've never been afraid_   
_Just wait_   
_Our love is genre and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_

_I'll wait, (I'll wait)_   
_I love you like I've never felt the pain_   
_I'll wait, (I'll wait)_   
_I promise you don't have to be afraid_   
_I'll wait (I'll wait)_   
_Our love is here and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_   
_Lay your head on me_   
_So lay your head on me~_

_Cause little so you know I~_   
_Love you till the sun dies~_

⚿—𝓔𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓙𝓪𝓮𝓰𝓮𝓻—⚿

My name is Eren Jäger, and I'm one hundred percent aware my husband is hurting. I've been spending time with my workers trying to plan a big getaway for me and him, but everything's turned into a disaster with him becoming insecure. I don't want him to feel that way, yet I've made him feel it.

I've already got a lot of it ready. I just need to show the tickets to him. Hopefully if he sees the tickets to Paris, he'll understand why I've acted the way I have.

When I pulled into the driveway of our estate, the only lights on are the outside ones, along with the kitchen. I got out and locked the car, walking up to the door and opening it, hoping to see him sitting there at the counter waiting for me like he used to do. No Levi. I heard footsteps above my head and a loud thump before more thumps were heard on the stairs.

I looked up to see a wide eyed Levi walking into the kitchen with a hand on the wall. He was dressed in my shirt, his glasses crooked on his nose. I chuckled, noting his eyes becoming wider. I pushed the rims up with a finger, smiling softly.

"Hello, I'm home." I pushed a hand in my pants pocket, wrapping a hand around the pieces of paper I'm carrying.

"Welcome home, Eren." I pecked his cheek, slipped my hand out of my pocket, and grabbed ahold of his, letting go as I left the items in his palm. He looked down confused, a gasp leaking from his lips. "What is this? Eren! What is the meaning of this?" He looked me in the eye with fear.

I fumbled, grabbing his hands in mine again. "It's for a trip, Lee! To _Paris_! For you and me. Do you not like it?" I used my little nickname for him, hoping it'll at least tell him I still love him.

" _Paris_? For _us_? Why?"

I wiped the tears out of his eyes. "It's for a getaway for us, since I still have plenty of vacation days left. I thought it would be good for us to go away for a bit. See the city, go to the _Louvre_ , see your mom and uncle. We could even stay in the hotel we spent our honeymoon at. In the same suite and everything. I reserved a date at the _Eiffel Tower_ , as well."

The tears kept falling, and I gave up wiping them away. "A getaway? I– oh my god, _Eren_! Of course I love it!" He sobbed and threw himself at me, crying into my shoulder.

I held him, and finally I felt happy that he was no longer insecure. "Everyone at work helped me plan it. They all thought it was a very romantic thing to do. They all love you, you know. They're just a little scared to tell you themselves."

He stayed on my shoulder, and I found it about time I took him upstairs. I did so and set him in bed, falling with him as I simultaneously shook off my shoes and jacket. I removed him long enough to take my shirt and pants off, taking the tickets from him to lay in the drawer.

I covered our bodies up and placed his glasses on the table. "Let's go to sleep, love."

He didn't move or say anything so I just curled around him and hummed the tune to the second half of ' _Little Do You Know_ '. I drifted off with him breathing slowly in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◼◻▪▫ℹ⚜ℹ▫▪◻◼  
> Moooore insecurity... Oop  
> I just love the song, and I wanted to make a short story out of it.  
> Hope ya enjoyed!  
> ~•Your Alpha•~  
> ◼◻▪▫ℹ⚜ℹ▫▪◻◼


	3. 𝓛𝓲𝓹𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓪𝓷 𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently playing? Lips of an Angel - Hinder

⚿—𝓔𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓙𝓪𝓮𝓰𝓮𝓻—⚿

I stared at my phone, thumb hovering over his name. Mikasa was out at the grocery store, which gave me an hour to hit the number and call him. Just looking at the name everyone thought was deleted killed me. Tears were already staining my cheeks. A sob croaked from my throat, and a hiccup jolted my body. My phone vibrating made me look.

I had hit it. It was currently reading ' _dialing…_ '. Another sob tore from my throat, and he picked up the phone. I put it to my ear in time to hear his voice saying my name like a prayer. _"Eren?"_

Another sob. I couldn't say his name. I was sobbing too hard, but I didn't want him to know.

"Are you crying? And why are you calling? Especially so late? It's kind of a little hard to talk at the moment. Petra's waiting for me in the other room."

There it is. What I didn't want to hear. "Levi. I don't know if I can completely move on. It's too hard when I'm not with you." I can't stop sobbing. It's like a disease. It won't leave me.

"I'm sorry, Eren. You're really making it hard for me to stay faithful. Even when I've broken up with you, you still have the lips of an angel."

That brought a very tiny smile to my lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You know, sometimes I wish she was you. I don't know why I went to her. She's annoying and clingy. You were too, but…" he didn't finish. But the first sentence made me want to run to him and just hug him. Or kiss him. I missed his kisses. And his hugs. And his voice. And his attention.

"I don't know if I can fall in love with Mikasa. She's not you. Sometimes something she does reminds me of you, like when she glares at other people talking to me. Or when she dances in the kitchen. But it never really seems _real_." I cried over the phone, finally allowing him to hear me past my palm.

"Shit. Goddammit, Eren. Why is your voice too fucking hard to resist? Why can't I just hang up and forget you called?"

_Because you still love me!_ "I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll let you go. I'm sorry for disturbing your night with her."

I was tempted to hang up myself if he didn't, but he spoke before that could happen. "Don't go, Eren! I'm not _ready_ for you to go!" He's been whispering this entire time, yet now he is whisper-yelling, sounding desperate.

"Okay. I won't, then."

We didn't speak for a while, just listening to the other breathe. Eventually it was deafening, and I asked, "Levi? You still here?" _Stupid, stupid stup–_

"Yea. I am." _I want him._ "Go to the park. Ten minutes." _I need him!_

"Alright." He hung up, and I got dressed. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed the house keys. I walked to the park seven minutes from my apartment. _Our_ park. I was two minutes late, and I didn't see Levi.

I freaked, and thought he ditched me, or just made me walk here for nothing. Then I heard his voice. For real. In person.

" _Eren_." A soft whisper in the wind.

I turned to see him standing under our tree, our initials still engraved in the bark. " _Levi_." I froze in my spot.

He made the first move, stepping forward and pulling me tightly into his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and cried. He was holding me again. Finally.

He held me and let me cry. I stopped after a couple of minutes and then his lips were enveloping mine. I gasped into it, surprised. _We're kissing. But Mikasa. And Petra._

He let me go and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "I've got you, now."

" _Hic_. You d-do!" I hiccupped and smiled.

"Eren. Please. Let's leave everything behind, our partners and our work, and our homes. Let's run away and start anew where they can't find us."

He was stumbling over the words, but I nodded my head before he finished. "Yes!"

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me again. "My car is parked over by the curb. Let's go. You have your wallet?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. "When is Mikasa due back?"

I looked at my watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Hmm. Let's hurry and head to your house and pack as much as we can."

He drove us as fast as he could the normal two minute drive when we got in the car, and we raced in to pack. We shoved the suitcase of clothes and the bag of valuables in the trunk before zipping off to his place. Petra was out with Hitch now that he was out with 'Erwin', who was vouching for him.

We went in and grabbed his clothes and personal valuables, taking everything of his out of the safe and into the back of the car. We were like ex-cons robbing a house with how fast we were going. We drove out of town and to a city twenty miles away to a condo Erwin owned. It was going to be ours as soon as Erwin signed them over. They would be in new names. But we'd still use our old ones for everything else.

We got new credit cards and drivers licence with the aliases, new cars and even a marriage license in both names. We were now living a double life as Eren and Levi Yeager, and Samuel and Alex Cross.

Now we're truly happy with no fear of trying to move on with people we don't even have feelings for. I'm a dad now to a pair of twins: a three year old girl by the name of Nadetta, and a three year old boy named Deryk. They were blood siblings who looked almost like me. Nady had one of Levi's eyes and one of mine. A gorgeous coincidence I loved about her. We used a surrogate woman named Hanji, and we both inseminated her at the same time, and it had resulted in our beautiful angels.

We had everything we wanted, and we weren't ever going to let it go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◼◻▪▫ℹ⚜ℹ▫▪◻◼  
> Because I had this finished and sitting in here, I'm publishing this as well. A bit of angst and RivEtra and EreMika, but in the end EreRi wins. *sigh*  
> Hope ya enjoyed!  
> ~•Your Alpha•~  
> ◼◻▪▫ℹ⚜ℹ▫▪◻◼


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently playing? Her Last Words - Courtney Parker  
> Side note; been hesitating to publish because like, this is an explosion of sadness. I can make a second part where Eren confronts the problem, and I can also make an alternative ending if you want that (one more happier). It's up to you guys if ya want one or the other (or both, I can do both).  
> Anyways, back to the regularly scheduled programming!  
> ~•LJ•~

⛾-𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦-⛾

I'm turning eighteen today, and at school, under the tree I wanted to confess to him at, was the man of the hour, and my worst bully. She was blushing, and he had kissed her. It was then that I came to my final decision.

I pulled the rope out of my closet and pushed my chair into the middle of the room. I stood on it and tied the rope around the heavy ceiling fan. I had already tested it out last week with a backpack full of books, making it weigh about as much as I did.

With a shaking hand I wrote.

I finished the last word and folded it up, turning to the radio to play the song. It was my soul and heart and life. If you looked at how I lived and listened to the lyrics you would know this was about me.

I fiddled with the edges of my sleeves and looked at my door. My mom would check on me any minute now, so I had to hurry.

I set the song on loop and swayed to it, feeling numb inside and out as the blade danced across my skin. It made a thin straight line, beautiful. Red ichorous liquid spilled out and pooled at my palm, sitting open as if waiting for another to hold it.

I set it down and didn't even bother cleaning it as I stepped up and tied the rope around my neck. My skin used to be lovely. Rosy pink, sun kissed but a bit pale. He would have loved it, kissed every inch of it with affection. He would have loved me and I him. But it just wasn't to be.

I kicked the stool and then I felt nothing as my neck snapped.

My dull eyes were looking up at the pale moon in the sky. Finally I was gone. Hopefully mom wouldn't hate me for this.

There was no bright light like everyone hopes to see when they go, but I did witness the moments after I died.

I watched from above as my mother walked in and fell to her knees, eyes wet and wide as they stared at me pale and bare.

The note lay at my feet as she opened it carefully, eyes staring blankly at the pages. Now nothing in this world can replace the image of her hanging child. Forever scarred in her mind, she read the words.

I chose them from the song still shifting through the speakers, a little added PostScript at the end.

_I'm sorry mom but this is just not my place_   
_I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in_   
_I've come to realize this world's full of sin_   
_There's nothing for me here_   
_I'm just a waste of space_

_I've got no reason to stay here_   
_With this awful race_   
_It's a disgrace_   
_I was misplaced_   
_Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place_

_It's okay girl 'cause you'll see me soon_   
_You'll know when your time has come_   
_Just look at the moon_   
_As it shines bright throughout the night_   
_And remember everyone's facing their own fight_

_But I can't deal with the pain I'm not a fighter_   
_You'll make it through the night just hug your pillow tighter_   
_So let the world know that I died in vain_   
_'Cause the world around me is the one to blame_

_And I know in a year you'll forget I'm gone_   
_'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on_   
_It's what they used to tell me_   
_All those kids at school_   
_So I'm going by the law majority rules_

_My presence on the Earth is not needed any longer_   
_And if anything I hope this makes you stronger_   
_Your the best friend that I ever had_   
_Such a shame I had to make you so very sad_

_And just remember that you meant everything to me_   
_And to my heart your the only one that held the key_   
_Now it's time to go I'm running out of space to write_

_And yes I lost my fight so please just hold on tight_   
_I'm watching over you from the clouds above_   
_And sending down the purest and whitest dove_   
_To watch over you and be my helpful eye_   
_So this is it world_

_Goodbye_

_PS rip this PostScript off and hand it over to Eren Jaeger. Have him read my last words to him._

⚿-𝓔𝓻𝓮𝓷 𝓙𝓪𝓮𝓰𝓮𝓻-⚿

  
Someone rang the doorbell, and when I opened it, I was greeted with a crying Ms Ackerman. "What is it? Is everything alright, Ms A?"

"Here. He wanted you to read this. I didn't look at it because it's yours to do with. Good day, Eren." She handed me a piece of torn paper and walked off. She disappeared into her car, and I was left alone.

I shut the door and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch as I reluctantly opened the note.

* * *

> _This PostScript I am writing to you, Eren, because I wanted to tell you something that had been stolen from me from that beautiful girl you kissed under my tree today._
> 
> _I love you. And I hate you. But I love you. Funny, huh? How can I hate you if I love you? Because I thought I had a small chance. You were the only one at school who didn't bully me. The girl you kissed? She isn't sweet at all. She's a spoiled rich daddy's_ _bitc_ _girl who knew of my infatuation and stole it from me by asking you out under_ _my_ _tree._
> 
> _I'_ _m happy for you. As long as you're happy, I will be. Look for the dove, please. That is my sign to you that I am still there. Watching, keeping an eye. I'm never gone, even though you can't see me. My body died minutes before you read this. Again, I love you. Hopefully next time, I won't be too late in telling you how I feel. But it isn't in this time, or this place. Not this world, not this earth. Not this life, not this crisis._
> 
> _I love you forever and always, in this life and the next._
> 
> _Signed off for now, but not forever,_
> 
> _Levi Ackerman_

* * *

_No._ The paper fluttered to the ground, hitting it with nary a whisper. I was crying full on right now.

She didn't ask me out. She said her little friends put a bet that she couldn't kiss me. She must have seen Levi before she asked. It was just a dare, and I didn't think he was there. If I knew, I would have just told her to shove off and went to him.

I did love him, but I guess I was too late.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏×××××××××××××××××××××××┓  
> Suicide hotlines and abuse/sexual abuse hotlines are written in description. If you need help, and you live in the central USA zone area, call one of those numbers, or contact me, or contact a close friend or family member. You're NOT alone.  
> You are loved. You are beautiful. You are wanted. You are worthy.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Want a part two? Comment or vote and maybe we can see Eren confronting the little hoe.  
> Also I never made it clear who it was, so if you want to choose a female, go ahead! I'll use anyone!  
> See ya later, little sh¡ts!  
> ~•Your Alpha•~  
> ┗××××××××××××××××××××××××┛


	5. ဣнєαятѕмιтн (αиgѕт+fℓυff?)ဣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based from a little comic I found on Tumblr, #watermaster9 is the creator. This IS EreRi, but it isn't the moral of this oneshot.  
> Technically nothing is mine, I just wanted to see Eren and Levi in this setting.  
> Love ya, little sh¡ts!  
> ~•LJ•~

࿋-➌🅡🅓-࿋

The short haired ravenette stood in the center of the square, a basket hanging over her elbow full of iridescent red hearts. She smiled and held one to the side, the little heart hovering over her palm as she said to a passerby, "Would you like to buy a heart? I have quite a few beauties to offer. Sir! Would you like to buy a heart?"

The man passing by, slick hair light as a sunflower, looked to her with a look of agony shadowing his handsome features.

He bowed to her and asked, "Do you also happen to repair broken hearts?"

"Oh no! I just sell hearts, sir."

"I see." He closed his sky mirrored eyes.

Her eyes lit up with realization, perking up and pointing back behind him with joy.

"But if you go down that road, you will find the Heartsmith!"

He followed her finger with a questioning look in his eyes. "Heartsmith? Thank you, young lady."

"You're welcome, sir."

He found a hidden wooden door with the word " _Heartsmith_ " written above. He walked in and found a boy with chocolate dripping brown hair and a pair of red lensed goggles covering his eyes. A heart was in front of him, and he was scratching the back of his neck. The man walked through the door and said, Um, excuse me."

"Huh?" The boy looks up and frowns.

The goggles get pushed up, revealing bright green eyes. "Oh, a customer! Welcome, sir! What can I do for you?"

"A young girl told me you repair hearts?"

"Yup! That's what I do! I'm the Heartsmith. Pleased to meet you." The boy leans forward and points to his own chest, smiling warmly.

"Pleased to meet you too." The man gave a smile back.

"What seems to be the problem?" The boy asks as he looks up with concern.

The man shows his broken heart to the boy. "Well..."

"Oh boy, this one looks pretty damaged." The boy studied the heart closely.

"So you can't repair it?" The man looked more hurt just saying those words.

"I didn't say that! It might just take a while." The boy rubbed under his chin and smiled softly at the man reassuringly.

"That... might be a problem." The man looked away and smiled nervously.

"Are you planning on getting married?" The boy nudged the man teasingly.

The man smiled and said with a hint of red on his sharp cheek bones, "Yes, actually."

"Oh. Congrats!" The boy simpered.

"However, as the wedding grows nearer I find this heart incapable of loving." The man looked down to the broken heart in his palm.

The boy rubbed the top of his head. "I can see how that will be a problem. Well, I suggest you leave it here for a while. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best!"

The man smiled. "Thank you."

He gave his heart to the boy and said, "Take good care of it, dear Heartsmith."

"Of course!" The boy vowed.

The boy looked to the heart and grinned. "I don't know when it'll be ready. Just drop NY whenever it is convenient for you."

"I will." The man smiled and left.

He spotted the girl and waved at her as she waved back. He could faintly hear her saying, "Would you like to buy a heart?"

When he returned to the Heartsmith, he greeted with a, ""Hello! I'm sorry for bothering you today as well."

"Hm?"

The boy looked up from his current task and lifted his goggles from his ocean orbs.

"Oh! It's you, sir!"

The man lifted up a white box tied close with a red ribbon. "I brought cake." He smiled kindly.

The cake sat of a table with a missing slice. "It's delicious!" The boy smiled happily as he munched on a piece of cake.

"I'm glad you like it." The man said wjilr blowing on some hot tea.

The boy became shy at the comment. "None of my customers have ever bought me cake."

"It's the least I can do for someone who is repairing my heart."

The boy nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. "About that..."

The man was nervous at that. "Is there a problem?"

The boy sat on a stool. "Well... some vital parts required for the 'love' function are missing."

"I see... So I will never be able to love my fiancée? Sh deserves better." The man grew sad at the news.

"..."

The boy grew upset that he couldn't help the man. Suddenly he became determined and said to the man, "I _will_ fix to for you! There's still something I can do."

The man brightened. "Thank you, dear Heartsmith!" He grabbed the boy's hands in appreciation.

The boy became flustered and rubbed his neck, "Don't mention it. I'm happy to help a kind person like you, sir."

The man walked to the door and waved to the boy. "I will see you again tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then!" The boy waved back with a smile.

He watched him leave, and with a had on his chest he thought, _Will it be enough?_

The man came back as promised and the boy offered him is renewed heart.

"You did it, Heartsmith!"

The man was quite joyed.

"Of course! I told you I'd fix it, didn't I?"

The boy felt pride burst in his chest.

"It's amazing. I can feel my heart overflowing with love."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes. I'm sure my fiancée will be happy."

"Oh. I'm sure she will."

The man grabbed the boy's shoulders. "I hope to see you at my wedding?" He asked.

"... of course."

When the man left, the boy felt empty. He sat alone, a frown marring his usually grinning face.

The girl with the basket of hearts saw him and went to him.

"Poor Heartsmith!"

He looked up, and she saw his tear stained eyes.

"Why do you always share pieces of your own heart with others?"

"Look who's talking! How come you sell hearts, even though you don't have one of your own?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Because none of these hearts fit me." She replied.

The boy rubbed his eye with the heel if his hand. "I see... Then maybe...Would what's left of this heart fit you?"

She flushed red and grinned down at the heart in the boy's hands. "You're giving me your heart?"

He smiled a sad little smile and said, "Yes. If this one os alright with you?"

She jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly in appreciation. "Thank you, Heartsmith!" She cried in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏××××××××××××××××××××××××┓  
> Yayyyy. Done. 1000 or more words.  
> ~•Your Alpha•~  
> ┗××××××××××××××××××××××××┛


End file.
